Revelo ou não eis a questão 2 Parte
by Shamantha Malfoy
Summary: Continuação ...


Aqui estou eu , olhando pela décima vez para prova, frustrado , inutilmente tentando manter a mente no trabalho , mas nem isso se passaram-se dois meses desde que nos conhecemos , em menos de três semanas me vi encantado pela jovem "encantado...Por favor , seja franco consigo mesmo , estas apaixonado , perdidamente apaixonado."

-Vejo que a jovem balançou mesmo a estrutura do temido professor _ comentou o senhor escorado na porta

Olhei para o diretor franzindo o cenho tentando inutilmente intimidar o velho diretor , mas para a minha frustração, não funcionou.

-Vamos lá meu estimado professor , você tem que dá oportunidades a você mesmo e sinceramente , não o vejo assim tão_ O diretor procurava a palavra certa a descrevê-lo- Tão perdido _ concluiu ele

"Assuma que o velho diretor esta certo e que nem trabalhar estar trabalhando direito" engraçado não minha mente sempre mostrando o quão frustrado eu estava .

-Não posso , ela é jovem , tem uma vida inteira pela frente , não posso prende-la a um homem que já caminhou muito nessa vida _dei uma justificativa aceitável para não aceitar o que o diretor me aconselhou .

-Sério? Não me diga ?-ironizou o diretor enquanto eu arqueava a sobrancelha –Já tentou conversar com ela sobre isso?

Você já se sentiu acuado , preso , sem saber por onde correr? Então , estou assim neste momento

-Não diretor e francamente não farei isso_ falei já levantando e arrumando meu material

-Sinceramente , ouve o que estou te falando , fale com a jovem _ novamente o velho caduco do diretor aconselhou.

-Ok...ok , tentarei conversar com ela este fim de semana _ respondi já saindo da sala segurando minha mochila

As horas passaram sei perfeitamente que era sexta-feira a noite e eu estou olhando pra tela do meu notebook a procura de algum coisa pra destra ir a mente , mas não conseguia , minha ansiedade , meu nervosismo não deixava. Meu celular deu apenas um toque , peguei ele e olhei e notei que era uma mensagem sua , ao abrir era uma curta frase escrita.

"ESTA QUASE , BOA NOITE " deixei um sorriso raro nascer em meus lábios .

Engraçado como você tornou-se a pessoa que deu a luz em minha vida , eu estive preso na escuridão da solidão por tantos anos e quando você chegou tudo se clareou , tudo em minha vida tornou-se demasiadamente agradável.

Fui para a cama , decidido , determinado a revelar o amor que sinto por você e foi assim que peguei num sono tranqüilo e confortador .

Passos apressados , desviando atentamente de algumas pessoas ,não sei como , mas é a primeira vez que me atraso no nosso encontro , mas ok...tenho que ficar calmo e respirar fundo ...é tudo ou nada.

Encontrei você sentada no sofá do corredor , lendo o livro em que havia lhe empresta "O mundo de Sofia" me aproximei lentamente , até que você ergue a cabeça e me dá aquele belo sorriso que tanto me encantava.

-Você esta atrasado- repreendeu ela num tom falso de seriedade

-eu sei , e peço desculpas pelo atraso , mas é que tive que organizar algumas coisas antes de vir _ respondi desculpando-me

-entendo_ fala-se mais relaxada abrindo espaço e oferecendo lugar enquanto eu sentava- você parece tenso , alguma coisa esta lhe incomodando?

-Não... quer dizer , sim _ falei respirando fundo " é agora ...FALAAAA !" – Eu gostaria de lhe contar uma coisa , é muito delicado _ falei enquanto seu rosto transmitia aquele ar de curiosidade – Venho travando uma luta comigo mesmo por dois longos meses , confesso que é cedo demais eu dizer isso ... ok... perdi a linha do raciocínio..._ Merda minha mente traidora , não tava ajudando em NADA , será que é o fim de tudo , até mesmo de uma SIMPLES tentativa?_ Desde que a gente se conheceu , você se tornou a peça mais importante em minha vida – Pude vela ficar surpresa "que visão maravilhosa"- Eu sei que sou mal humorado , grosso , azedo , ruim , mas você se tornou aquilo que eu mais esperava , uma luz que eu nunca tive , uma luz aconchegante _ Olhei em seus olhos e lá mostravam que estava emocionada aos mãos entre a boca impedindo qualquer som que sai-se de seus lindos lábios- Você é a razão pela qual ainda respiro , você é a razão de eu ter encontrado um rumo feliz em minha vida , você é a razão de eu poder sonhar por coisas que eu nunca pude realizar ._ Agora pegando as suas mãos – Você é a razão de hoje existir o amor dentro de mim _ lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto borrando o pouco da maquiagem que você costumava usar , delicadamente enxuguei elas com meu lenço-Eu sei que estou sendo precipitado , mas a verdade é que eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos , adoro vê-la sorrir , ou o modo em que coloca seus cabelos atrás da orelha , ou quando meche as pernas quando esta nervosa , ou quando fica cantarolando quando esta tão animada ... eu simplesmente te amo

- Eu também !_ fala-se dando aquele lindo sorriso- Eu também te amo desde o dia em que nos conhecemos , da forma mais inesperada , mas foi a forma mais linda que a vida pode me proporcionar.

Não contive a alegria de ouvir tais palavras vindo de sua boca , abracei fortemente enquanto você correspondeu forte também , afastamos nossos rostos , estávamos próximos , muito próximos , sentíamos nossas respiração falhando , então...a distância foi quebrada e o beijo foi dado da forma mais terna e apaixonada que um casal poderia dar.


End file.
